


【LVHG伏赫】成年礼

by shenbianfeng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbianfeng/pseuds/shenbianfeng
Summary: 伏赫麻瓜AU，年龄操作，格兰杰夫妇收养TR设定，赫敏亲生女儿。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	【LVHG伏赫】成年礼

“我的礼物呢？”  
赫敏抱起手臂，在汤姆看过来的时候诘问道。

明明是她的生日，却拖到晚上才出现。  
说他不是故意的，赫敏实在难以说服自己。

更何况……  
她余光瞥了一眼金妮。  
韦斯莱家的小女儿正被一家子哥哥簇拥着，介绍给汤姆认识。  
向来爽朗大方的红发女孩竟有些局促，寒暄都说得磕磕巴巴。

汤姆原本正看不出情绪地安抚她，却第一个察觉了赫敏的到来，目光与她相遇。  
客厅里的其他眼睛也随着她的声音纷纷望来。  
却都不如他的目光深凝远重。  
仿佛那里独自有一座山，隔着远远的距离，仍有庞大的阴影笼罩。

“好久不见，”汤姆慢吞吞地，低声唤道，“……敏。”  
他一身暗色大衣，仿佛还带着初秋的寒意。  
许久不见，他还是如记忆里一般，高大，英俊，只是静立在人群里，就十分出众。

赫敏坚持绷住脸，没有理会他的寒暄。

沙发上的格兰杰夫人埋怨道：“赫敏，哥哥难得回来一次，怎么光想着要礼物呢。”  
“都十八岁了。”格兰杰先生跟着帮腔打趣，“成年人。”

又是这样。  
赫敏知道，凡是见过汤姆的人，很少有不会帮他说话的。  
从小一起长大的父母，更是几乎把他当做第三个家长。  
这也的确是事实——因为赫敏小时候几乎是他一手带大的。

“还不算。”汤姆似笑非笑地替她解围，“还有半个小时，才算成年人。”  
哈利和罗恩在一旁调侃她还是小妹妹，赫敏却只注视着汤姆，一板一眼地控诉：“我去年生日就没来，今年早早说要来，结果都晚饭时间了，大家才等到你。现在的意思，是连礼物也没有吗？”

这下气氛有些尴尬了。

“我自然为你准备了礼物。”  
汤姆轻声安抚，目光却穿透赫敏的心脏，如风如雨如晦。  
“只是要晚一些……才能给你。”

赫敏别开目光，不肯搭腔，却也不再追问。  
众人趁机推出蛋糕，点燃蜡烛为她唱生日歌。

灯光暗下来，荧荧的火光把每个人的眼睛都涂上了明亮的高光，轻柔地注视着她。  
连汤姆也不例外。

她恍惚回到幼时，那时候每天最期待的就是放学，哥哥来教室接她。  
隔着一群矮矮的小萝卜头，他遥遥注视着她的目光，与此刻一模一样。

童年的哥哥看起来无所不能，赫敏心底十分向往。  
可汤姆却总是喜欢冷不丁地捉弄她。有次放学接她一起回家，仗着身高腿长，不放慢脚步，赫敏就不得不又走又跑，跟得气喘吁吁，还是眼睁睁看着他越来越远。  
她害怕得眼圈红了，啪嗒啪嗒地掉着眼泪喊哥哥等等我。

每次被欺负得要哭了，他又会状似温柔地把她抱在怀里，轻声细语地安抚，和她道歉。  
气息吐在赫敏的脸颊边，痒痒的，让她心里又开满了花。

赫敏闭上眼睛，许了一个绝不会说出口的愿望——  
希望哥哥回家。  
然后吹灭了蜡烛。

分蛋糕的时候，赫敏故意切出一块指甲盖大小的蛋糕块，宣布这块属于她亲爱的哥哥。  
哈利和罗恩都同情地看向汤姆。

当事人却无所谓地笑道：“我不要都可以。”  
“你不能！”赫敏反而毫无道理地生气，“这是我的生日蛋糕！”  
说完，她知道自己任性胡为的妹妹形象已经无法挽回了。

可她真的很不喜欢金妮问他想要哪一块时的神情，也非常厌恶专门在今天出现的珀西问他某个基金投资人里汤姆·里德尔的名字是不是本人，还有韦斯莱夫妇向父母打探汤姆工作和感情生活的问题。  
汤姆·里德尔曾是她最信任依赖的哥哥，现在却唯独她在与他渐行渐远。

深吸一口气，她转身去玄关处，想要提前寻找自己的礼物。  
既然他说准备了，手上又什么都没有，就只能是进门时放在那里了。

但是她一无所获。  
门口只有人们脱掉的鞋子，一目了然的伞架，分毫毕现的全身镜。  
什么礼物盒都没有。

有人靠近过来，赫敏察觉到那个身形，不用回头都知道是谁。  
“我的礼物？”  
她忍耐地问，语气里仿佛酝酿着风暴。

“……还不到时间。”  
汤姆仍是这么回答。

“你说谎。”她终于忍不住说，语气难掩失落，却仍是维持着愤怒的力气，“我找了玄关和走廊，根本没有什么礼物！”  
她感觉到他的靠近，猛地转身推开他，奔向楼梯，蹬蹬蹬地上楼，砰地一声关门上锁，躲进卧室缓解情绪。

汤姆给了关注着寿星的众人一个稍安勿躁的眼。  
“也差不多时间了……我去拿礼物，请各位耐心等待。”

这么说着，他却两手空空，不慌不忙地上楼去了。  
韦斯莱们和唯一的波特看向格兰杰夫妇。  
“让他们兄妹的事自己解决吧。”  
于是众人又回到桌边，各怀心思地吃蛋糕。

赫敏听到敲门声，气冲冲地问：“谁呀？”  
没有回答。  
她立马知道了是谁。

“汤姆·里德尔！我知道是你！别白费力气了，我现在不想见到你！”  
这样吼完，外面果然没了动静。

他还真不费力气了！  
赫敏又气又不甘心，屏息等待，却只听到了离开的脚步声，登时红了眼眶，恨恨地拧开把手，却仍是极小心地没有发出声音，只开了一条门缝向外窥去。  
刚漏进来一线灯光，门便被大力推开，吓得赫敏连忙退开，汤姆便闪身进来，砰地重新关门上锁。

转瞬之间，漆黑密闭的空间里便多了个身形高大的男人。  
如果这人不是她从小一起长大的哥哥，赫敏一定会尖叫起来。

可换成汤姆，情况也没有好到哪去。  
她想起他身边那些趋之若鹜的追随者朋友们。他们个个出身优渥，在汤姆面前却谦卑又讨好。

赫敏撞见过汤姆教训他们的样子。  
眼神和现在有某种相似的可怕。

“你……你出去！”  
她气势汹汹地命令，站在原地，不允许自己被吓退。  
伸手去够墙上的照明开关，却被汤姆准确地握住手腕。

“就这样。”  
他丝毫没有理会她的命令，食指在唇边竖起，低声告诫。  
“安静五分钟。你的礼物就送到了。”

即使他只用了四个手指，赫敏也无法挣脱，反而因为手腕被制，两人的距离更近了。  
模糊的黑暗里，他的眉目更加深邃，如同侵染过来的气息，令人慌张失措，无所遁形。

“哥……哥哥……”  
赫敏不受控制地逸出一声幽怨的呢喃。  
仿佛自心底爬出的无名渴望，又似屈服，又似不甘。

听到自己的声音，她才猛然一惊，浑身麻惧惊颤，不明白自己怎么会如此软弱。  
好在汤姆只是模糊地笑了一下，握住她的手，把她从门边带离。

“换个方便收礼物的地方。”  
他走到书桌旁，拉开转椅，牵她坐下。

赫敏忽然变得很乖，似乎那个五分钟的约定真的安抚到了她的心。  
可她知道，自己脑子混乱的波谱里，唯独没有那个无所谓何的礼物。  
她只是想为难他，想要他温柔的安抚，特殊的关照。

她讨厌他，可更讨厌和他变得疏远。  
她宁愿像小时候那样被他捉弄也好。现在她长大了，她会狠狠地反击，将新仇旧恨一齐报复回去。让他没有心思逃离。

“妈妈说，你挣了好多钱。”  
汤姆正望向窗外的星空，听到她忽然聊起天，转回头俯视女孩宁静的面庞。  
“你是不是……觉得我们家是累赘，不想认我们了？”

汤姆本就是格兰杰夫妇从福利院收养的孤儿，因为没有改姓，所有认识的人都知道。连赫敏也在很小的时候就知道了，哥哥不是亲生的。  
可是包括她自己在内，格兰杰一家从来都对他视如己出，反而是汤姆自大学起主动搬出了家，再也没有回来长住过。  
谁也不知道，赫敏曾为此伤心了很久，默默在通讯录里把他拉黑又删除，隔几天又加回来。  
最后她直接记住了他的电话号码，再也不用加通讯录了。

“怎么会这么想？”  
汤姆不答反问，语声仍然闲适，慢慢地渗入一丝危险。  
“你听到了什么……还是谁对你说了什么？”

“没有。”赫敏反感地皱眉，“你早就不让那些朋友联系我了，不是吗？”  
她说的是那些总是围绕在汤姆身边的“朋友”们。

小学曾有一次，她撒娇往哥哥怀里蹭，在场的一个“朋友”便笑了起来。  
那笑声得十分吊诡。赫敏忍不住看过去，他的表情仿佛她做了什么不知羞耻的事，眼神是毫不掩饰的邪肆。  
小赫敏委屈又不明白，还是害臊地放开了哥哥。

汤姆没有放开她，只不咸不淡地念了他的名字，那人就刷地变了脸色，战战兢兢地向她道歉，血色尽失地缩去了最不起眼的角落。  
那次以后，这个人再也没出现在赫敏面前。  
连带着，其他的“朋友”们也越发地避开她。

“你对他们感兴趣？”汤姆又一次偏离话题地问，“谁能够拥有如此荣幸……被我的妹妹挂念至今？”  
赫敏完全不明白他的重点在哪里，但被他口中的说法取悦了。  
“你在想什么，我都记不住他们的名字。”

“芬里尔·格雷伯克？”  
汤姆自顾自地吐出一个名字。  
赫敏心头一震。  
这正是小学那次，被汤姆念出的名字。  
她甚至已经不太记得那人是什么长相，但这个名字却记到现在。

汤姆太了解她了，无需回答也知道自己说中了。  
“也是，我没告诉过你他的下场……”  
他仿佛突然意识到什么疏忽一般，毫无歉意地微笑检讨。  
“你知道，长期服用乙胺丁醇可以引起视神经萎缩，造成短暂失明的效果——我们书房第三排的抗结核药物临床分析报告里有详细解释——格雷伯克只吃了两个月就看不清字了。”

赫敏震悚无言，她知道汤姆很小的时候就把书房里的书翻遍了，连那些父母都需要时时查阅的专业医书都不例外。  
她以为只是消遣，没想到他竟然全记下了，还用来害人——  
“是你让他……”

“很可惜，没人知道是谁干的。”汤姆虚伪地惋惜道，“不过既然他不会好好用眼睛，要那么好的视力也没用，不是吗？”  
“可是，也不能……”赫敏试图厘清思绪，却完全被他的话牵着鼻子走。

“那不过是一段小小的插曲，导致他不得不退学休养了一年而已。”汤姆继续轻描淡写地说，“虽然在那期间，他好像被吓坏了，总是试图找我求饶，可我的朋友们都很热心，帮我挡下了他。”  
赫敏皱起眉：“你是认真的吗？用这样的方式告诉我，然后说自己毫不知情？”

汤姆低低笑了两声，好像被她简洁冷静的质疑奇怪地取悦了。  
“我的女孩多么聪明，怎么可能听不出我的言外之意呢。可她又如此有正义感，如果太过直白，怕是会把她弄哭。”  
“我不是小孩了！”赫敏非常反感地说，“我才不会哭，告诉我真相！”

“还有最后二十秒。”  
汤姆按亮手机，轮廓优美的脸庞被冷光映得宁静疏远。  
“你确定要在这种时候谈论一个低贱的无名小卒？”

赫敏觉得他的说法哪哪都不对，但此时也只能狠狠点头。  
“那我们长话短说。”  
他终于开恩般，快刀斩乱麻道。  
“中学第三年，我废了他。现在，他是我豢养的狗。”

嘭——  
窗外传来一道巨响，接着是冲天的火光。  
星空里绽放出绚烂的烟花，一朵叠一朵，在寂静的秋夜点醒了数不清的灯火。  
街坊四邻，楼下客厅，正在家中无事的居民们纷纷推开窗户，欣赏难得一见的烟花演出。

赫敏的脑海仿佛也炸开了噼里啪啦的火花，繁杂又炫目，一时看窗外，一时又看自己的哥哥。  
明明是他准备的礼物，他自己却一个眼神也没投去，只专注地观察她的反应。

“像他这样的狗，我养了很多。”  
他口中轻而易举的内容，让赫敏怀疑自己不是身处现代。  
“必要的时候，放出去几条。再有不长眼的……有一个，咬死一个。”

说完，他又转而微笑起来，变得友善而亲切。  
“好了。现在过来，好好欣赏你的生日礼物吧。”

赫敏呆呆地被他拉起来，站在窗前，望着天空盛放的烟火，不知道是自己疯了还是汤姆疯了。  
“为什么……要送这个？”等她终于找回自己的声音，却问了个最无关紧要的问题。  
“看到那些出来凑热闹的人了吗？”汤姆似乎并不认为这无关紧要，指着那些走出家门观赏烟火的邻居们，十分耐心地解释，“这样这片小区就都知道你成年了。”

“为什么……”  
赫敏觉得莫名恐惧，又无端藏着喜悦，似乎迷茫中透着一丝明了，最后只剩五味杂陈。  
“为什么要他们知道？……你说的那些，狗，什么的……又是什么意思？我只是成年了，不代表能读心，你能不能好好说话！”  
说到最后，她终于找回逻辑，气势汹汹地逼问。

“恭喜成年，敏。”  
汤姆轻柔地祝贺道。

一句话粉碎了她空中楼阁的气势。  
她瞬间变得尴尬，害羞，蜷缩，不知所措。  
没有防备地被他从窗边推向床边。

他高大的身材压下来，令她不得不连连往后退让，直到重心不稳地倒下。  
“怎……怎么了……”  
不祥的预感开始出现，她心虚又防备地问。  
“你成年了。”  
汤姆撑在她上方，烟火的光亮不时划过彼此的余光，却比不得那双眼睛里的漩涡摄人心魂。  
“我也养足了力气……”

不能说她想象不到，但汤姆俯身吻下来的时候，赫敏的心脏近乎停止了。  
然后是剧烈的震动，如烟火般久久不歇。

他甫一接触便强力入侵，不容反抗地蹂躏她的唇舌，掠夺每一寸甘甜的气息，毫无顾忌地和她交换津液，撬开齿腔，更加深入地肆虐劫盗。  
“唔……不……你疯唔……”  
她一边推拒一边试图说话，但汤姆的身体如铁铸般难以撼动，最后连双腿都被死死压制。  
她逐渐呼吸困难，被吻得晕头转向，七荤八素，脑子里乱糟糟地闪过客厅里的家人朋友，还有窗外的烟火。

在彻底失去理智前，她决心咬下去。  
但汤姆忽然退出，让她咬了个空。赫敏怔怔地，满脸通红，心脏剧烈跳动，眼眶氤氲着水汽，分不清是气还是羞。

“我……我们是兄妹啊！”  
她努力痛心疾首地说。  
可看到他沉默地抬起身，她又感到一阵难言的失落。

“那又如何……”  
他漫不经心地说，手指划过她微微汗湿的额角，脸颊，落在红肿的嘴唇上。  
“我看过你的身子，摸过你的每一寸皮肤，喂养你长大，了解你肤浅又古板的诸多癖好，还知晓你自己都不明了的小心思……”

他又俯下身，黑色的眼睛压迫力十足。  
“我到家的时候，你为什么最后一个才来客厅？”

她感到紧张，还有一丝欣喜，隐秘又慌张。  
因为他的重新靠近，还有那些穿透心灵的话。

“你想被我关注，赫敏，你讨厌与人竞争我的喜爱。你希望我发现你不在，抛下那些无关紧要的人，主动去找你。”  
听到他直截了当地称呼那些她的朋友是“无关紧要的人”，她竟在公正的不满中涌现一股暗喜。  
这是不对的。她勉强想着，思维混乱。他们是兄妹，是兄妹……

她没有发现，自己摇摇欲坠的诸多理智枷锁里，唯独没有至关重要的那个——  
她是不是喜欢他。

仿佛她从不承认，但早已在内心深处屈服——  
谁能拒绝得了他呢？  
从小到大，凡是认识汤姆的人，很难不知道他有多受欢迎。  
不仅仅是外貌的出众，他的性格，他的天赋，他的游刃有余……任何一个切面都足以颠倒众生，偏偏，他还有这样过目难忘的样貌。

赫敏见过数不清喜欢他的女生，一个比一个漂亮优秀，可他很少有什么心动的痕迹。  
每次在汤姆身边，感受到她们不明真相的羡慕嫉妒恨，都让她不为人知的虚荣心得到极大的满足。

“可……”她试图躲避他的逼视，脑袋往一侧闪，却被他单手按住，“可我们真的不行……爸爸妈妈还在外面！”  
“你以为我为什么离开家，这么久？”汤姆半抓半理着她的头发，贴近那只圆润雪玉的耳朵，轻咬逐吻，吐字很慢，“我有很多钱，还有很多狗，你无法想象，我现在多么强大……他们同意自然好，不同意……也只能为他们遗憾了。”

赫敏蹙眉道：“什么意思？”  
“意思就是，谁也阻挡不了。”他说，在赫敏如坠冰窖的瞬间，又顿了顿，“……或许，除了一个人。”

赫敏无知觉地问：“谁？”  
汤姆的嘴唇找过来，含住她的。  
“……你。”  
她好像融化在他的吻里。生气又甜蜜。  
但她的理智不肯停下叫嚣。  
“你胡说……我明明，唔……一直在拒绝……”

“因为你觉得我不会停下。”汤姆离开她的唇，一颗一颗地解她的纽扣，不由分说地决定，“我会的，但不是现在。”  
这句话反而令赫敏提前产生一丝荒谬的不舍。  
抗拒的肌肉僵在原处，她沉默着，硬邦邦地任他拨开胸衣，揉捏她柔软的乳房，无声地仰起脖子让强势的吻顺着下巴和脖颈落到锁骨。

他含住她的乳尖，用力吸吮舔舐，激起无数的电流，又痛又麻又痒，让她战栗，发软，融化，蒸腾。  
“哥、哥哥……”  
她难耐地缩起膝盖，才发现双腿可以动了，但被他紧贴的身躯阻隔，只能分到两侧，如同环上了他劲瘦的腰身。裙摆随着她的动作下滑，露出一双细嫩的白腿，在微寒的夜色里轻颤，然后被他擎住一边，侧头轻吻膝窝，居高临下地俯视她。  
“我们可不是亲兄妹，赫敏。”

烟花还在轰隆隆地震，他的眼神和动作如过电般令她瑟缩。下腹窜过酸痛的热流，脑子仿佛和私处一起，瞬间泥泞不堪。  
鼻腔里发出一声似怨似喜的娇吟，她想反驳又离奇地被说服，腻在床上伸手够他，发泄不满地扯他一丝不乱的衬衫。

他的眼角泛起一丝笑意，任她的手胡乱施为，顺着她的膝窝向下舔吻，在最细嫩的大腿内侧无情咬下，引得赫敏狠狠一颤。  
她嘶地惊叫一声，报复地使劲扯开他的衣领，伸进去摸他宽阔的肩背，内心有些着迷于那磁吸般的肌肉触感，让她忍不住想象吻上去是怎样的感觉……但她只是又抓又挠，试图给他教训。

可这非但没能令他收敛，反而刺激了他的兽欲，内裤被粗暴地拉开，狠狠勒在肉里，让她不得不扭腰抬腿，不满又顺从地脱下，不待她说出什么指责的话，微凉的手指便贴上了她湿漉漉的阴蒂，瞬间让赫敏大脑一空。  
“这么湿了。”他低笑着问，“我纯洁的妹妹，真的不识情欲吗？”  
他故意狠掐那里最敏感的肉，激得她喷出一大股淫靡的液体，打湿了屁股底下的床单。

“真是敏感啊……”他又说。  
“闭……闭嘴！”她的恼羞成怒只徒劳地给他带来娱乐，和更加肆无忌惮地捏揉扯弄。  
淋满爱液的手指探入蜜穴，立即引起穴口敏感地收缩。但他没有停下，继续深入，痛得赫敏弓起身，抓住他的肩膀。  
“疼！别……”

他不慌不忙地揽上她的腰，使他们更加贴近，一边抚摸她光滑的背脊，柔声安抚，一边转动手指，轻按慢揉，变换入侵的方式。  
赫敏一时痛痒难耐，一时又被他的花言巧语安抚，主动抱着两边膝窝，更方便他动作，莫名欢愉，又偶尔委屈，仿佛脑子已经不属于自己，被他在股掌之间玩弄。  
“呜……”似喜似泣的呻吟从喉间溢出，她不知道自己可以发出如此软弱的声音，可汤姆显得很高兴，轻声夸奖她：“乖。”

“呜呜……”  
她于是更忍不住，从心底逃出更多的娇吟。

直到他滚烫的龟头抵上她的穴口。  
赫敏猛地反应过来，一片瘫软的肌肉瞬间发力，双手刚放到他胸前，还没来得及用力推，便被先一步制住，连人带手重新压回床上。

汤姆单手把她双腕压在头顶，目光摄人地与她贴近，鼻尖几乎要碰到一起。  
“你的一切都属于我，赫敏，包括这个第一次……”  
她感到他的另一只手还在下方，强硬地撑开她的穴口，轻吞龟头的顶端。  
随着她愈发明显的颤抖，残忍地顶入。  
“我收下了。”

“啊——呜……”  
破身的痛苦令她尖叫，随即被他的吻吞噬。  
烟花竟然还没有歇止，在窗外轰隆地盛放，完美掩盖了他们的声响。如同此刻她体内的阴茎，铺天盖地般席卷她的感官，让她大脑难以运作，身躯无处可逃，那些支离破碎的理智都被碾压得灰飞烟灭。

“本来想多为你做些准备……”他又在她回过神来想咬他的时候退出口腔，缠着她的下唇轻舔，“可惜时间有限。”  
赫敏痛得扭头不理他，又被他空出来的手捏住下巴，无法反抗地扭回来，眼里更忍不住地蓄了泪水。  
“你……混蛋……什么时候停！”

他好像又被她的质问取悦了。  
“你真的觉得，我会在这时候停下？”

明明是你自己说的。  
赫敏难受地想。然而他重新动起来，她才意识到痛楚缓解了不少。  
“啊……嗯……”  
随着他的律动，赫敏逐渐感受到快意，克制不住的呻吟轻哼越来越多，让她又兴奋又丢脸。

卧室里没有开灯，所以她看不到，他的欲望只进去区区一截而已。  
下一秒，她被握着腿翻了个身，穴里的软肉被阴茎狠狠碾过，刺激的两人都低声呻吟。赫敏第一次听到他情动的声音，心中惊喜又有点得意，下腹忍不住用力，无师自通地夹他。  
“啪！”  
汤姆一掌拍在她的屁股上，赫敏不敢置信：“干嘛打我？！”

她努力回头，只看到他朦胧的笑意，仿佛就是喜欢这样羞辱她。  
“不老实。”他意有所指地回答。  
她当然要抗议，但下一秒就被他全根插入，破开前所未有的阻碍，一直顶到子宫口，疼痛又一次席卷她。  
“不行……太深了……好疼……啊……”  
她痛得抬不起头，摔回床上徒劳地抓紧床单，只有小屁股被抬起，好方便他从最舒爽的角度操干。

完全进入的感觉太过美妙，她又湿又软，细嫩敏感的穴肉紧紧吸吮着阴茎，让他又爽又酸，根本无暇给她适应的时间，脑海里只剩下一个念头。  
干她。

“啊啊……太……啊太快……呜呜……”  
他压着挺翘的臀部狠操，赫敏很快从痛苦中适应，渐渐被一波又一波的快感冲击，发出沾染媚意的吟哦。  
毕竟初经人事，被他放纵地高强度抽插了没一会儿，她便攀上了高峰，小穴阵阵收缩，浑身滚烫地埋在床单里，羞耻得说不出话来。

汤姆却丝毫不体谅她的难为情，一边尽情享受着她蜜穴高潮带来的快感，一边拨开她繁冗的发丝，把她的脸从床单里挖出来。  
“舒服吗？”  
赫敏不想回答，体内的阴茎就恶劣地顶弄花心，她受不住地羞愤点头，却被捏住下巴扭向他。  
“说出来。”

“舒……舒服……！”  
尾音才来得及带上一丝愤恨。  
他不以为意地勾起一个笑，又俯身吻了她。  
这回不止得到了唇舌的回应，还感受到了刚刚高潮过的小穴热情的紧绷，如同她的心脏在身下收缩。

听到他喉间滚过一声舒爽的低吟，赫敏又得意了，接吻的唇形都上扬起来，恢复自由的手臂勾上他的后颈，继续未完成的脱衣大业。  
或许是兽欲姑且得到了缓解，他心情不错地配合了她，在她新奇地抚摸腹肌的时候，把她翻了回来，阴茎因此滑了出来。

赫敏不知是惋惜还是痛，轻啊了一声，坐起来想靠近他。汤姆从善如流地揽过她的肩，下身重新对准入口，顶了进去。  
“啊……”这回她的声音里都是舒展的满足。  
他便咬了她的肩头，声音喑哑：“叫我的名字。”

“嗯……汤姆……”  
赫敏乖乖从命，双手环过他的肋下，在宽阔的后背抚摸，挺翘的乳房主动压上他的胸肌，小穴湿淋淋地滴着爱液，在他胯下乱蹭。  
“还要停吗？”他故意煞风景地问，被赫敏打了一下。  
她也凑在他肩旁轻咬一口，同时作为回答和催促。

汤姆眼神暗下来，硬到发疼的性器毫不留情地贯穿了她，让本以为只剩欢愉的赫敏惊叫出声，重新被快感抽干力气，瘫倒在床上。  
他重新捏上她的乳房，肆意地在她的蜜穴里抽干，她美妙的呻吟是最好的催情剂，让血液逐渐滚烫沸腾，啪啪啪地击打赫敏的臀部，撞得她一个劲往上滑，又被他掐着腰拖回来，不容躲闪地承受着他无度的索取。

她很快承受不住过剩的刺激和快感，头晕目眩地哭了出来，求他放慢速度，放过她，还胡乱搬出了兄妹乱伦的陈词滥调，被他不出意外地狠狠捣进花心，爽得忘记了该说的话。  
“呜呜……汤姆……啊啊……不行了……啊……”  
她又一次高潮了，烟花似乎也接近尾声，逐渐掩盖不住她的叫声。

汤姆闭上眼睛，在她极致的收缩里感受顶峰的临近，然后从她身体里退了出来。  
赫敏恍恍惚惚地，满脸摸不着头脑地看他。  
“我说过，我会停。”汤姆轻抚她的头发，然后猛地抓紧，压着她的脸凑近自己濒临射精的阴茎，“别动。”  
在她反应过来之前，已经被浊白的精液淋了一脸。

汤姆好像很满意这幅场景，就着最后划过天空的红色烟火的光，俯身欣赏自己的杰作。  
看到她震惊的表情，还好心情地伸手将把那些附近的精液抹进她口中。  
赫敏顿时给他呸了出来，羞耻和震怒把她烧得通红。  
“你……你怎么能这样！”  
“很漂亮。”他由衷地赞美，不紧不慢地松开她，“烟花放完，你的朋友们要来找你了。不先去清洁一下吗？”

赫敏又气又恨地瞪他一眼，跳下床就奔去浴室，却忘记了身体的不适，没走两步就歪到早有准备的汤姆身上。  
然后一边愤恨踢腿要下来，一边被他轻松抱进浴室。  
哗哗的水声里，隐约传来少女据理力争的声音，但很快被强吻封缄了。

**Author's Note:**

> 留点评论吧~


End file.
